Fairy Tail: It Comes and Goes(Subject to change?)
by Toastforthewaterbuffalo
Summary: Lucy saves Natsu, but at what cost? How will he cope? What happens next? The whimsical adventures of NaLu through Fairy Tail fanfiction. I plan on keeping this story mostly T rating, but I reserve the right to write M rated material. To be fair to those who may not want to read that, I will warn you chapters in advance so you may avoid them.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE WE GO. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters. That's all Hiro Mashima! And it's also his birthday(5/3) today, so I hope he's having a good one!**

* * *

A fist sparked to life, hitting home on a gruff chin. The target staggered a great distance, collapsing to his knees, struggling to collect himself. Natsu focused his remaining energy into a large grin, pleased his blow landed without fail. His breathing was rushed, and irregular, forming slurred pants that connected together. He felt the surges of magic energy within his chest, which tickled him as he tapped his magic reserves.

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, were reaching the conclusion of their current mission. It seemed simple enough. Beat the snot out of a mage stealing from houses, create minimal damage, collect the reward to stop Lucy from complaining about her broke ass.

And for the moment, it was simple.

They were currently dealing with a mage that dealt in Earth magic named Forcen. Natsu had more than enough experience with magic like this, both in allies and enemies, so he stayed as close as possible to the caster, where they were most vulnerable.

"Ice Make: Hold!" Grey called, forming a solid ice hand that ensnared Forcen, rendering him immobile.

Lucy glowed, "Record time! And no ruined buildings!"

She extended her hand out for a high-five, and Natsu met it, followed by Grey sharing in the success. The wind carried Lucy's scent to Natsu, and he breathed. It was calming, smelling like lavender and peppermint. He didn't know why, but he felt a familiar turn of his stomach, as if they were on the train. Maybe he was becoming allergic to Lucy's weirdness, though he hoped not.

Natsu beamed in confidence of his new win, and turned to the mage-sickle, but stopped in place. There was no one inside.  
"Yo! Where the hell did he go?" He asked, scanning the clearing for the missing rogue, but found nothing. When Grey and Lucy joined him, he felt the tension growing between them. They couldn't fight what they couldn't see, and it made Natsu uncomfortable.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Lucy, who shoved her entire weight into Natsu, sending him flying a few feet, his face meeting the ground. A high pitched scream ripped through the air, but Natsu couldn't see what was happening. There was a loud boom, followed by the ground shaking.  
Natsu lifted his head, and looked back, and felt his blood turned ice cold.

There was a giant boulder where he once stood, and Lucy was no longer there. Grey was trying to push the mass of rock, while Forcen was making a break for it in the distance, riding on a wave of dirt. Natsu couldn't think. Not Lucy. Anything but Lucy.  
She needed air.  
He lost control. He pounded his fists against the boulder, making dents and cracks. He exerted the remains of his magic power, and sent a rain of flame fists onto the surface, obliterating the mass into mere pebbles. Lucy laid underneath.  
Natsu stopped breathing in whole. She was bleeding very rapidly at the crown of her head, her clothes torn in places of everywhere. Her legs were swollen and red, twisting in unhuman positions. Her keys laid on the ground, separated from their crushed master by the fall.

"LUCY" He screamed, picking her body up in her arms, looking over every inch. Her eyelids were covered in the gloss of her blood, and they did not lift. She did not move, twitch, or make a sound.

A punch landed square in his stomach, and Natsu buckled, placing Lucy down. Grey shoved him out of the way, and placed his finger on her neck, and brought his ear to her mouth. He looked down at her, then at Natsu.  
"She's not dead." He said, with no readable emotion or panic, "She has a pulse. And she's still breathing, but it's very faint, and slowing. She has lost consciousness."

Grey picked up Lucy in his arms, and walked over to Natsu, who then took her limp body from him.  
"You can run faster. Find help, or she won't survive the night. I'll go back into Mongolia and send Wendy to assist."  
Natsu didn't say a word, but gave a slight nod, and then ran with the blonde woman in his arms.  
He did not stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, peeps!**

* * *

Natsu spent the night in a tree branch, but didn't sleep. He was outside of Porlyusica's house. The gipsy woman took Lucy into her care, but sent him away- she beat him out with a broom. He knew full well she hated humans, even the scent of them. She was the only person Natsu thought could help Lucy; this was an emergency. Natsu didn't think Wendy's power would be able to save a fading life.

Lying down on the coniferous wood beneath him, he tried to close his eyes, not necessarily for sleep, but to gain rest.

Instead, all he got were visions taking him back to the brawl with Forcen. He remembered every detail of that lard, right down to the scent. The thoughts came.

_If only I…_

_I could have…_

_What if she doesn't..._

_She's hurt because of...me. _

Natsu punched the tree, which shook violently to his force. But his mind continued to wander.

What if Porlyusica couldn't save her? What if Lucy...died?

He thought. There would be no more good food. No one to keep him from choking Grey.

No more warm hugs. Lavender and peppermint. His vision clouded, and tears fell.

Trying to collect himself, Natsu looked up at the sky. Stars scattered in a universe mosaic, gracing the ground with their presence. Natsu tried to pick out the constellations Lucy had once shown him. Orion's belt loomed overhead; Gemini to the left; Taurus to the right. Leo and Scorpio were found at the other direction. Virgo in the East.

Tonight, the stars seemed to shine brighter. Perhaps it was the spirits, Natsu thought, coming to watch over Lucy.

As if on cue, the north star above began to flicker, and the rest began to follow, one by one. With Natsu watching, he saw lines that shot across the sky in a meteor shower.

He stared at the raining streaks of light for a bit, and then curled into a ball. He didn't deserve to look at them.

* * *

**I am sorry for the short chapters so far! I promise to write longer one's later! **  
**I just wanted to get the ball rolling on this.**

**Comments, critique, questions, all welcomed! **  
**On one condition! You must also answer the questions I provide per chapter! Ready? Set? GO.**

**1. If you could go anywhere- a country, a planet, the bottom of the ocean, what have you- where would you want to go?**  
**2. List your favorite anime/manga!**  
**3. What is your favorite organism? I say organism, because their are some pretty cool ass things outside the Animal kingdom!**  
**4. Worst fear?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh. I ****_REALLY_**** should be studying for my AP exams. BUT. So far that hasn't been happening. **

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

**ONWARD, MY TRUSTY STEED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own or create any of its characters.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Guild was as lively as ever. Cana, who sat on the round wooden table, had challenged Elfman to a drinking contest, with Elfman losing by the barrel load. If the ocean was made of liquor, Cana would be the great whale swallowing everything. Mirajane tended the bar, polishing glasses as she watched the one-sided competition. She smiled; there was a certain joy of watching people enjoy their lives.

The doors of Fairy Tail burst into fine splinters as Gray forcibly kicked the door down, drenched in sweat. Wendy followed soon behind him, giving an uneasy glance at the door between her gasps for air. Stone silence fell upon the guild as attention immediately shifted to the teammates, half questioning the need to ruin a perfectly good door, the other scanning the cuts and bruises the two bared on their bodies. Various alcoholic beverages and ale scattered the entire room.

"There has been an accident!" he said, half shouting so everyone could hear. "Lucy has been crushed by a boulder in our last mission."  
"She's in...she's in critical condition." Wendy said, taking over, choking up on her own tears. She couldn't help the severity of Lucy's injuries. "I couldn't even heal her…"

She broke off.

Erza pushed someone out of the way, and stepped forward. "Where is she now?" she asked.

"She's with Natsu. He went to find immediate care." Grey said.

"Porlyusica." Makarov interrupted from his spot on the bar. "Natsu will be looking for a miracle. She's the only one he knows."

Wendy looked down at her hands, neatly cupped together at her waist. The pang of worry and grief she felt was probably equal to everyone in the entire guild. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"It's not fair," she screamed. "We should have come back with Lucy. _I should _have come back with Lucy. What is the point of having healing magic if I can't help my friends."

Grey tried to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort, but she shook it away, and melted to the floor, handing her head down.

Erza knelt down to Wendy's level, and lifted her chin gently to look in her eyes.  
"She may not be here now, Wendy, but that doesn't mean she's gone." Erza said. Wendy's breathing evened just a bit.

Looking at Erza, she noticed she had her own tears, too, and embraced her. After a moment of collecting themselves, they rose from the hard floors of the guild.

"Wendy," Makarov started slowly, "Lucy will need your help. But you do her no good like this. You may leave to help her, with an escort, but for now you need to rest."  
She nodded. Tomorrow, Lucy. Just make it until tomorrow.

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered through glass windows, warming Natsu's skin as he sat besides Lucy's bed. Porlyusica had let him inside, only after him knocking on her door for a half hour.

_Dumb coot_, Natsu thought bitterly. He didn't really understand Porlyusica, and he didn't get why Makarov did.

Porlyusica's house was nothing to talk about; after all she was literally living inside a tree. The floor was made of brown clay and rock, which felt smooth to the touch. Plants grew inside, as well as outside, facing the sun to perform their simple lives. Behind him, there was a wooden bookshelf, filled with remedies, journals, and to his shock, a scrapbook. _That fossil has memories? Good ones?, _he snickered to himself.

There was something about the bookshelf that reminded Natsu of Lucy's own home. She always had a thing for books, which was weird. How do you love a stack of paper?

Her home had to be one of Natsu's favorite places to be. She made great food, had the warmest bed on the damn planet, and he could look through her underwear drawer before she beat his head in. Without realizing it, Natsu laughed out loud. Lucy made everything fun.

Stepping back from his thoughts, he looked down at her dormant state. She was sweaty, for some reason. The crown of Lucy's head was wrapped in a linen bandage, which wasn't big enough to cover the entire gash, but still worked to collect the slowing blood loss. Her chest rose and collapsed at an even pace, but her eyelids remained closed and still. Natsu felt a sharp stab of grief and self-loathe in his abdomen.

"If you're going to stare at her all day, you might as well eat," Porlyusica said, walking towards him with a tray of food. Her expression didn't change from it's usual disgust, but Natsu was taken back by the gesture.

She placed to food besides Lucy, so Natsu wouldn't need to move, and looked over her work. His stomach nearly threw a parade at the sight of the eggs and toast, the scent warming his nose. He hadn't eaten a thing since the mission.

"You're friend was hard to operate on," she started, "There are no herbs to fix broken bones. Thankfully it was just her legs."

She looked at Natsu, who was launching a full barbaric attack on his sausages.

"May I ask what happened to her?" Porlyusica asked.

Natsu looked up from his breakfast. His face collapsed into sadness.

"We were in the process of arresting this Earth mage outlaw. But right as we got a grip on him, he disappeared. The next thing I see is Lucy shoving me as she gets crushed by…I couldn't..."

He didn't finish.

Porlyusica's face softened.

"You do realize this could have been you in this bed?" Porlyusica said as she rested a hand on Lucy's forehead. She must have been running a fever, because Porlyusica poured cold ice water on her bandage to relieve the heat.

"It should have been." Natsu said blankly.

"But it wasn't. You may not have been able to change the outcome, Natsu. But she did. If it weren't for her bravery, it would have been your life balancing in this bed. You may grieve, but remember to be thankful, too."

Porlyusica picked up the tray of unfinished food, and left him alone.

* * *

**How is this so far?  
On a scale from good to shitty?**

I would love to hear! Thoughts, questions, comments- all welcomed and appreciated!

This chapter's set of questions: 

**1. What is the last song you heard/listened to?  
2. Do you have anything decorating your door? I have been meaning to do mine.  
3. What are your Fairy Tail ships? Go all out!  
4. What are some things you enjoy?**

**Have fun all! Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait all! It's been, and still is, quite the week. I have my Bio final tomorrow! Wish me luck!**

**So, I hope you like this chapter!  
****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own any of its characters.**

* * *

Soft clouds rolled overhead, slowly moving to the East. Watching them, Natsu laid on his back, trying to think of what they might be.

_Horse_.

_Turtle_.

_Mushroom. Maybe it was friendly._

Believe it or not, it was more exciting with himself than with Happy, who miraculously thought every damn cloud was a fish.

The meadow he was in was lush and tender to his skin, balancing his natural scent of smoke with fresh air. The grasses swayed with the wind, like waves crashing onto a beach.

It had been three days since he left his teammate in her care, and Lucy had not opened her eyes. Porlyusica somewhat kicked him out of her house. She told him he should get some fresh air; she said it didn't help Lucy to stare at her.

Natsu grunted, and turned on his side, grass and dirt sticking to his back. He should do something for her. He stood up, and looked around, trying to brainstorm ideas. What did Lucy like? Writing? _Possibly. _He wasn't good with words. Smutty underwear? _Eh. She had enough of those._

He spotted a lump of green and brown out of the corner of his eye, and grabbed loosened his cupped hands just enough so he can peek at his catch; a frog! It was perfect! Girls liked frogs, right?

_No_, he decided, _Lucy deserves at least ten frogs. _He wouldn't settle for this one, lousy amphibian. As a perfectly good solution to this, he threw the frog, and it hit a tulip, severing its flower from the rest of the body.

"THAT'S IT." Natsu shouted, probably loud enough for the next country to hear.

* * *

Wendy sat beside the unconscious Lucy, exerting her air magic energies to her deep wounds. The blue haired girl had arrived a few days ago to assist Porlyusica with her patient. To Wendy, healing was a privilege in its own, but it was an honor to do it for her friends. With their combined efforts, at least by examining her, Lucy's condition was improving.

The gash that once marked the side of her head had fully closed, and scabbed cleanly, with no trace of infection. The only major concern was the internal damage. Wendy wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her strategy was this: _herbs_ may not be helpful to broken bones, but perhaps _magic_ would. As far as she can tell, it seemed to be working.

"I'd advise you not to burn all of your magic in one dose." Porlyusica said from the other side of the room, watering her plants.

Wendy lowered her hands, hesitating, but then politely put them in her lap. She sighed with relief.

"I've never had to heal bones before," she breathed, "I just want her to be better."

"You and Natsu both. He's been stenching my house for days. I finally kicked him out with my broom."

In the back, the door burst open, Natsu howling, "Out of the way!". You heard the kid before you saw him.

"I guess that worked out well!" Wendy snickered. Fairy Tail mages and doors just weren't meant to be. Porlyusica sighed hard enough to lose a lung.

Natsu walked in carrying a massive ball of flowers, in every color. The girls stared with their mouths open at the oddity that was Natsu.

"I got Lucy flowers! This is so much better than frogs!", he glowed. Clearly, he sought there was nothing wrong with this picture. "Where do you want them?!"

"Natsu," Wendy said, uneasy, "Where did you...get…all these flowers."

"I got them in that meadow far back into the woods!" he boasted, "There were loads of them! So I took them all!"

The girls looked at each other. Leave it to the fire dragon mage to destroy nature itself.

He set the ball of flowers at the foot of Lucy's bed, and pulled up a chair next to Wendy. His expression turned very serious when he looked at his teammate, like the enthusiasm had been drained out of him.

Wendy tried to intervene. "Her condition has been improving a lot, Natsu! Even her legs are healing, thanks to my magic."

But her attempts failed; Natsu didn't say anything. He reached his right hand to Lucy's forehead, and wiped away the blonde hair in her face. With the other hand, he grabbed hers. He sniffled. Wendy realized she could only sit next to him, feeling powerless to offer any comfort.

"I just want Lucy back." he choked.

Porlyusica tapped Wendy's shoulder. Natsu deserved his space.

* * *

Natsu sat in the had fallen asleep next to Lucy, though now awake. His back felt sore from sleeping on a wood chair, and he wanted to crack it, but he didn't want to move. The only spot he wanted to be at this moment was Lucy.

His hand was still gently grasping her own. The area of sheet where his head had rested was damp; he cried a little bit

Porlyusica's house was still, as if it too were sleeping in the deep hours of the night. The natural sunlight that lit the inside had long subsided. Instead, everything had a slight white glow from the moon, reminding the earth below that the sun had not begotten them. Owls could be heard from the inside, from their cooing to the flap of their wings, in hot pursuit of whatever prey they found.

Suddenly, the grip on his hand tightened, making him jump in his seat in shock. Natsu looked up, looking at his partner.

Lucy's eyes were open.

* * *

**PHEW. This chapter was a bit of work. There were just a lot of things I tried to finish at once; I didn't want unconscious Lucy to be unconscious for 5 chapters. I mean, it's a NaLu fanfic! I figure she should at least be awake for it! xD **

**Just as a note, I will not update until this Saturday! **

**As always, thank you for reading! You guys are rad as hell! DID ANYONE GET MY AVATAR REFERENCE.  
****Thoughts, questions, comments, the deed to your house- all welcomed and appreciated!(I'm kidding, really, do not give me your house!)**

**This chapter's questions!  
1. Describe your craziest dream!  
****I've had quite a few. xD**

**2. What is the weirdest thing you've eaten? Mine is somewhere inbetween clam pizza and the sea cucumber.**

**3. Pet peeve?**

**4. Are you a morning person, or a night person?**

**Stay groovy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE**

**OH MY GOD  
I EXPECTED TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER DONE.  
BUT LIFE HAPPENED.**

I feel like I did kind of crappy on my AP Bio exam? And it frustrates me?  
It's all just a long story. BUT.  
I LANDED TWO SUMMER JOBS. 

**I hope you all like this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters.**

* * *

It probably could have been a simple reunion. When first exiting a coma, the patient should never be over stimulated.

Natsu, on the other hand, had taken the liberty of waking every person in the damn house.

The girls rushed down the stairs, wrapped in sleeping robes, about as fast as anyone can move at two in the morning. Wendy let loose a large yawn, barely alive on her bare feet. She looked up at Lucy, and gasped.

Lucy was sitting up in bed, her blond hair falling over the bandaging around her head. The green scrub Porlyusica had dressed her in the first day they had arrived was wrinkled from dormancy. She faced Wendy, Porlyusica, and Natsu, with a weak smile. Natsu felt a wash of concern; how much energy went into that face expression? A lot? A little? Was she in pain?

Seeing her awake patient, Wendy stepped forward. "Good morning, Lucy-sama!"

"Good morning, Wendy." Lucy said, though softly.

"It's good to have you with us." Porlyusica added, "But you shouldn't be straining yourself. Rest a bit more." Lucy nodded, gratefully. Her head pounded. She felt like she'd been crushed by a boulder.

Oh, wait. She had.

Natsu looked to Porlyusica. "Can I stay with her? Just for a few minutes?"

The woman considered, then smiled.

"I suppose you can."

As Porlyusica took Wendy back upstairs to sleep, Natsu reclaimed his seat next to Lucy's bed. She turned to him.

"Hi there, Natsu."

He looked at her brown eyes, and grinned. He didn't know why. The world just seemed better with Lucy in it. "Yo, Lucy. "

She plopped in her pillow fortress, and signed in relief. She stared up at the root-entangled ceiling. "I'm so glad you're safe."

He negated his gaze. "I'm-"

"Don't," she cut him off, pointing a finger directly at him, "This would be you here. What's the use of having magic if I can't protect my friends?"

"But you didn't use magic."

"There are different types of magic, Natsu." She lowered her finger, and nodded her head to the pile of meadow-that-was. "Are those for me?"  
"Yeah!" he boasted, "It was a nice place. We should go there! You know, when it's not so destroyed and stuff!"

Lucy could feel her face blushing. _He thought of me_, she thought, savoring it like sweet berries on her tongue.

"Here," Natsu dug in his pocket, and pulled out her ring of Celestial gate keys.

She grabbed them, bringing the keys close to her breast, wanting to make up for the lost time.

"Thank you...Nats…" Lucy closed her eyes. Exhaustion had finally taken it's toll.

Natsu stood up, brought the bed cover to her neck, and left to get some sleep.

* * *

Mirajane gazed upon the drunken sea of Fairy Tail, gleefully watching as Cana beat the snot out of Elfman for reasons she probably couldn't remember herself. Erza was leaning against a support beam, trying to block out the noise. She had just finished putting in new doors to the guild, as Grey took the honor of blowing it to bits. She was trying to find ways to keep herself busy, which would explain the bags under her eyes. Her worry for Lucy had been eating at her insides for a while.

Juvia was sitting at a table, across from Grey, who had apparently "forgot" to wear his shirt. Juvia was trying hard not to explode into pieces, but lost the battle at trying to stop the blush spreading across her face. Grey gave a light chuckle. He vowed never admit it, but he really did enjoy her company. People just kind of grow on you. Juvia might have had her creepy ass moments, every day, but it was nice to be cared for.

Just then, the doors opened, welcoming the evening sunlight into the guild hall. Wendy entered, pushing her blue hair out of her face.

Everyone paused, and turned toward her.

They were expecting news.  
"How is Lucy?" Erza said, straightening herself.  
Wendy opened her mouth to respond, but a pair of crutches beat her to it.

Lucy walked into the hall, her blond hair in a mess. She wore a large t-shirt and sweatpants, securing her legs by long sticks. She had a patch that covered the temple of her head, concealing the healing puncture. She was panting slightly; Natsu carried Lucy some of the way, but she insisted on walking for the rest. It took a lot out of her though. Natsu walked alongside her, close, watching her carefully.

Lucy caught her breath, and looked up, smiling at Erza.

"Never been better." she said.

"Welcome back!" Makarov shouted from his seat on the bar counter, "Porlyusica does nice work. How do you feel?"  
"Like I've been crushed by a boulder!" she said. She wanted to make the situation light.

"NATSUUUUU," screamed Happy, flying into his face. "I missed youuu! Did you bring fish?"

The dragonslayer peeled the feline off his face, and grinned. "Yo! I missed you too, Happy! There were no fish though, only frogs."

"Sorry we were away so long, Master," Wendy cut in. "Lucy was unconscious for a few days, and Porlyusica wouldn't let her leave until she was healed."

"My legs have seen brighter days," Lucy laughed slightly, "Wendy's magic seems to be helping though. I'd be in Porlyusica's care for a month if it weren't for her."

Erza walked toward her, and gave her a light hug, careful not to offset the balance the crutches had maintained. Receiving hugs by someone wearing armor may not be the most comfortable thing in the world, but it warmed Lucy's heart just the same.

Makarov stood up, and nodded to Natsu.  
"You should take a break from any requests for the time being, or at least difficult ones." he said.

Natsu looked down for a moment. Missions with Lucy were the best! But now that had to wait for now.

Wendy turned to him, squinting at the sunset in her eyes. "Would you take her home, Natsu? She should be resting. Have her see me in the morning!"

Natsu glance at Lucy, and smiled. "Yeah! Just leave it to me!"

They said their goodbyes to everyone, and with Happy trailing behind them, they left the guild.

* * *

The horror that was watching Natsu trying to operate a door. Lucy had given him the key, as she was unable to open it herself, but at the rate things were going, they might just sleep outside.  
The fire mage tried putting the key one way, then the other, trying to figure out the science that was home security.

"This is so dumb!" he complained, "It's so much easier to just break into your house!"

"Normal people turn the keys, Natsu!" she exclaimed. She was not sleeping on her own steps tonight.

He did as he was told, and there was a click. He opened the door.

"Ohhhh!" he said, dumbfounded at his new discovered power of unlocking doors. He opened it, and Lucy swung herself and her crutches inside, Happy flying in after her.  
The apartment had that still air scent to it, as if it too felt the absence of Lucy's recovery. The shades on the entryway windows had been pulled down, glowing with the red light of the sun, now setting in the west. Various shelves and dressers occupied the sides of the room, housing Lucy's many books and extremities.

Placing her crutches aside, their cripple of a teammate wobbled herself to her bed, and plopped herself in it's fluffy landscape.

"What a day, Natsu!" she said, beginning a staring contest with her ceiling.  
"Yeah!" He took the chair that was at her desk, put it next her bed, and sat down. Natsu looked at her legs, bound to long sticks to prevent her from moving them. He pointed to them.

"Does it hurt?," he asked.

"It did," she said, still staring at the ceiling, "Wendy's magic has numbed it down."

Natsu nodded. "Yo, are you hungry at all? It's getting pretty late."

She propped herself up with her elbows, making a confused face. She couldn't cook. And somehow she couldn't picture Natsu cooking; at least not without her apartment burning to dust.

But she was hungry.

The dragonslayer noticed the face. "What! Is there a problem?"  
"You...can cook?"

"Is it hard or something? You do it all the time!"  
Lucy sank in her bed, and put a pillow over her face. If she was going to be burned alive, and starving, she might as well be comfortable.

* * *

**Again, honestly, from the bottoms of my cold heart, I apologize for the tardiness on this chapter. Please forgive me!**

**I'm going to have fun with the next chapter. Chef Natsu? We'll see. xD**

Thoughts, comments, things, all welcomed!

1. Least favorite foods?  
2. What did/do you hate the most about gym class?  
3. What is your favorite flavor of ice cream? (This is so important.)  
4. So, I really like Biology! My gram gave me this tank the other day, which can be used for fish, or other organisms. I already have fish! So I'm wondering what to put in it! A lizard? A cool bug? Amphibian? I want suggestions!

**Thank you all for reading. :)**


End file.
